powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Aisha Campbell
:For the movie version of this character, see Aisha Campbell (movie) }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Yellow Ninja Ranger |shadeofcolor = yellow |label = Yellow Ranger (II) Yellow Ninja Ranger |ranger1 = Yellow Ranger (II) |ranger2 = Yellow Ninja Ranger |color1 = yellow |color2 = yellow }} Aisha Campbell was the second Yellow Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger or Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History Capture by Goldar Aisha Campbell, along with her friends Adam Park and Rocky DeSantos, originally attended Stone Canyon High School. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky were roller-blading in the park in Angel Grove when they spotted Mr. Anderson, one of their teachers, crying for help as he chased after the rolling stroller with his son Jacob still inside. Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, and Tommy Oliver were already racing after the stroller. Aisha, Rocky, and Adam immediately went into action and started roller-blading after the stroller as well. They went through several obstacles in their way, but nothing stopped them. The stroller was about to roll down a hill, so Adam and Rocky gave her a boost up, and Aisha went leaping after the stroller. Aisha and Kimberly stopped the stroller just in time. Aisha, Adam, and Rocky introduced themselves to Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. Later, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky competed in the ninja competition against the current champions. It was difficult, but Aisha, Rocky, and Adam won and became the new champions. Lord Zedd had planned on using the champions as evil warriors, but then decided to take the new teens after they won. Goldar appeared and used powerful lasers to capture Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Mr. Anderson, and they were soon inside the Dimension of Despair. Keeping a cautious eye on the Putties, Aisha removed a pin from her hair. She placed it into the lock and tried to unlock the chains on her hands. She succeeded and got Rocky and Adam released. Although they fought off the Putties, Goldar recaptured them, and then set a snake on them, whose bite would turn them evil. However, they were rescued in time by the White, Blue, and Pink Power Rangers. The Blue Ranger got the snake away from them, but at the cost of it squeezing his neck, and he was forced to remove his helmet to breathe, revealing his identity - that of the teens' new friend, Billy. Aisha and her friends witnessed this, so Tommy and Kimberly revealed themselves as well. Helping the Rangers The teenagers were then brought before Zordon, who swore Aisha, Rocky, and Adam to secrecy of the Power Rangers' identities. Afterwards, they all became close friends to the Rangers and would help in several occasions. Once, when Zedd's Beamcaster monster put everyone, even the Rangers, in a trance, Zordon and Alpha were able to retrieve her, Rocky and Adam before they succumbed to the same signal, allowing Aisha to use her technical experience from working at a radio station to repair a device Billy had created that canceled the monster's brainwashing signal, the machine having been dropped and damaged before Billy could use it himself. Becoming a Ranger When Rangers Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini Kwan were selected to attend a Peace Conference in Switzerland, Rocky, Adam and Aisha took their places on the team. Aisha became the second Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, entrusted with the Saber-Toothed Tiger Power Coin and the Griffin Thunderzord. Subsequently, the new members of the team transferred to Angel Grove High and began to regularly hang out with the other Rangers. After the destruction of the Thunderzords and damaging of the Power Coins, Aisha received the Yellow Ninja Ranger powers from Ninjor, controlling the Yellow Bear Ninjazord and eventually the Yellow Shogunzord. During her time on the team, Aisha played a particularly crucial role in the defeat of the powerful monster Hate Master, as she was the only Ranger to escape his initial attack to turn the other Rangers against each other and even managed to resist a direct assault against her when she was alone. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Departure When Rita Repulsa's father, Master Vile, reverted time and transformed the Rangers into kids again (sans Kimberly, who left to train for the Pan Globals in Florida), the Rangers were sent into different time periods in different parts of the world to find the parts of the Zeo Crystal. On Aisha's quest, she was sent to a village in Africa that was in a state of destruction after the surrounding wildlife had began to attack the villagers. Young Aisha met a young girl named Tanya Sloan, and managed to find her zeo sub-crystal. However, rather than return to the team, Aisha stayed in Africa, offering to use her veterinary knowledge to try and help cure the aggressive wildlife. Young Aisha sent young Tanya back to the Command Center, in the state that they were then in, with the Zeo sub-crystal in her place, aware that she would alter the course of her family's history by doing so. Aisha regained her adult form when the crystal was reformed. The next and last time Aisha would be heard from was when she sent a letter and the tiki Auric to Tanya, who was living with the current Pink Ranger, Aisha's friend Katherine Hillard, much the same way Kimberly lived with her before. Legacy of Power Aisha was featured in a chronicle of Power Ranger history compiled by Tommy Oliver shortly after he formed the Dino Rangers, which was found by the nascent Ranger team in the Dino Lab. Power Rangers HyperForce During the events of Mighty Morphin season 2, Zordon gets a request from the '' HyperForce Rangers to help them out while they were stuck in 1994. Zordon briefs Aisha and warns her of the dangers of knowing too much about the future. Aisha amicably introduces herself to Jack, Chloe, Marv, Vesper and Eddie the HyperForce Rangers and expresses awe in knowing that there are Rangers (and burritos) in 3016. The HyperForce Rangers are similarly awestruck since Aisha has gone down in their history books as a legend. To the team's dismay, Alpha 55 reveals that they cannot teleport to the moon. Aisha thinks that her Zord will provide sufficient transportation. To narrow down their search radius, Alpha 55 requires a sample of dark energy from a villain. Chloe happens upon the idea that the books in the wrecked library might have traces of evil energy on them, and Vesper accompanies her to the library. When they return, the area is under police quarantine, with the librarians being interviewed. Vesper and Chloe formulate a plan—Chloe will create a diversion to allow Vesper to sneak in and procure a damaged book. As Chloe causes a ruckus, she attracts the attention of a male officer with a southern accent, whom she attempts to charm through conversation. In the meantime, Vesper manages to sneak in and obtain a book with a hole burnt through the center. For sentimental reasons, she also retrieves ''Ancient Treaties of Roman History. Despite Chloe's request for a comic book, Vesper isn't able to obtain one. Chloe continues to chat with the officer as Vesper sneaks back out, though the former seems to be unable to leave, as the officer has become quite invested in their conversation. Vesper distracts the officer by firing a shot from her blaster into the bushes. Once the officer leaves to investigate, Alpha 55 teleports the girls back to the time ship. The group examines the damaged book, which contains odd symbols. With Aisha's help deciphering the legible content, the Rangers realize that the book is The Book of Five Rings by Miyamoto Musashi, which Scorpina was reading earlier. Alpha 55 begins to analyze it, but he needs time before he can finish, so the Hyper Force Rangers use their spare time to introduce Aisha to their combat training room. They use their ship's technology to simulate a real crisis with civilians involved, recreating Putties and one of Rita Repulsa's monsters, the Pudgy Pig, from memory. As they develop their teamwork skills, Jack begins to develop a bit of chemistry with Aisha. The Rangers halt their training simulation to ask Alpha 55 for his results. Alpha explains that he has found readings identical to those from the damaged book in Europe. Since they're looking for Finster, they believe the best place to look is a city well-known for its history of art. The group considers Paris, but Vesper recalls her book on Rome, bringing that city to mind as well. Alpha confirms that the signal is emanating from Italy, later determining that the source is, in fact, Rome. Aisha morphs and summons her Griffin Thunderzord to provide a means of transport. The Hyper Force team takes a liking to the interior, Vesper and Chloe even taking a moment to analyze and scan it. Much to Jack's dismay, the Zord's washroom isn't very accommodating. Aisha's Griffin Thunderzord proves to be quite fast, traversing the land and sea to reach the continent of Africa in a short period of time. While they travel, Aisha shares a bit about herself with the Hyper Force Rangers and the group considers the possibility of creating Zords of their own. The group arrives at the outskirts of Rome and the Hyper Force Rangers take a moment to admire the ancient landmarks. Alpha 55 informs the Rangers that the energy source is near the Coliseum, possibly under it, and detects several additional evil energy readings heading straight toward Rome. The Zord makes its departure as the Rangers enter the city. Marv asks an English tourist named Arlene how to get to the Coliseum, and she directs them to an appropriate tour bus. The Rangers arrive at the Coliseum and decide that it's best to keep the civilians occupied to keep them away from any potential danger. Marv pretends to be a Russian Interpol officer as he asks an Italian tour guide named Mossimo for his cooperation. With Jack's help, Marv manages to convince Mossimo to postpone the tour of the catacombs. Before they enter, Chloe indulges herself in a bit of gelato and shares some with her teammates, even sparing a bit for Mossimo, who hands the Rangers a map before he departs. The Rangers enter the underground passage and see a light source heading further inside. Chloe takes the point and informs her teammates that they're following a Putty. As they traverse through the catacombs, they begin to hear the familiar sounds of the Putties. They decide to proceed cautiously and refrain from morphing for the time being. Chloe turns a corner and comes across a creature glancing over the walls and muttering disdain toward Lord Zedd, who the Rangers know to be the current villain in charge of operations on the moon. The creature goes on to say that at least he is appreciated in Rome. Chloe informs her team that she's located, Finster. Eddie suggests that they try talking to Finster since he's not a fighter. Just to be safe, Vesper pulls out her Room Scale Hologram Projector and gives it to Eddie, who activates it. The group observes a projection displaying Finster being pampered by his Putties, so they decide it's safe to proceed. The Rangers enter and confront Finster, much to his surprise. Finster almost notices Aisha, but Jack quickly uses his large build to conceal her behind himself. The Hyper Force Rangers attempt to appeal to Finster by praising his works. Finster seems charmed, but then asks Marv what his greatest fear is, to which Marv replies, "I don't wanna let people down." With a sinister smile and the desire to appeal to a live audience, Finster sculpts a large, muscular Putty and brings it to life. It promptly begins to taunt Marv, making faces and verbally putting him down. As Finster expresses his loathing that Lord Zedd considers his creations nothing more than pawns, the bully Putty starts throwing objects at Marv, who is beginning to feel withdrawn. Chloe steps in to defend Marv from further humiliation and to reassure him that he hasn't let anyone down, which snaps Marv out of his slump. Finster fervently tries to create something out of desperation. Jack continues to try to appeal to him, suggesting that attacking creatures lesser than himself is beneath him and that his artistic talents deserve to be properly exalted. Finster then leads the group down a path leading above ground. They find themselves in the middle of the coliseum arena. Finster expresses his desire to create something on the same grandiose scale as the works of the ancient Romans, but before he can go into further detail, an explosion on one far end of the coliseum breaks the silence, and from the smoke emerges Scorpina and Velcanos. The Rangers try to defend Finster, but Velcanos uses his power to animate three marble sculptures—a fighter, a woman, and a senator—to challenge them. Bully Putty also turns up to cause more trouble for Marv. Marv tries to convince Finster to use his artistic abilities to outdo the "pretenders," but Finster seems too disillusioned to focus. With little time to think as their foes close in on them, Aisha quickly delegates everyone to specific opponents; she will deal with Scorpina personally while Marv, Chloe, and Vesper deal with the statues, and Eddie and Jack will handle Velcanos. With all six of them in agreement, it's morphing time. Vesper quickly engages all three statues, delivering swift attacks to each of them and destroying the statue of the woman. Jack diverts his attention away from Velcanos to provide assistance to Vesper, plowing straight through the fighter with his Ram Rage attack. Bully Putty resumes heckling Marv, but the proud Red Ranger starts to intimidate his opponent with his renewed confidence. Marv leaps and performs a piercing attack that obliterates the Putty. Aisha gives Chloe a boost up into the air, and from that vantage point, she rapidly fires arrows from her Hyperion Bow, shattering the statue of the senator. With the weaker enemies vanquished, Aisha now turns her attention to Scorpina, and the two exchange words before engaging in combat. In the process, Aisha helps Eddie close in on Velcanos with a mighty toss. The Yellow Ranger delivers a decisive blow to Scorpina during their fight. While airborne, Eddie attacks Velcanos with his Oceanus Trident, but the villain moves out of the way and takes the opportunity to approach Finster and steal his bag of clay. Being smaller than Velcanos and quite emotional at the moment, Finster doesn't put up much resistance. Despite the words of encouragement from the Hyper Force Rangers, Finster doesn't manage to keep a firm hold of his bag, and Velcanos successfully pilfers it. Taking one small piece of clay from the bag, Velcanos sneers and tosses it out into the arena, where it slowly grows and transforms into a large sculpture of a gladiator. Finster is bewildered and upset by this, believing Velcanos to be a much greater artist and leaves. Marv and Chloe engage the gladiator with a team attack, but it avoids being hit. The Rangers quickly realize they may need Aisha's Zord to fight this foe. To ensure the safety of the civilians, Marv and Chloe return to Mossimo, who helps them promote the gelato stand which Chloe previously visited. Unfortunately for the Rangers, their problems literally get bigger as Velcanos beckons Lord Zedd to enlarge the gladiator. Aisha calls forth her Griffin Thunderzord and allows Vesper to pilot it, much to the Black Ranger's sheer delight. Vesper, however, realizes that a Yellow Ranger would be better suited at handling a Yellow Ranger's Zord, so Aisha and Jack accompany her to assist in piloting the Griffin Thunderzord. Their initial attacks don't seem to faze the massive clay beast, and during their struggle, Scorpina and Velcanos escape. Marv and Chloe join the other Rangers in the Zord once they finish their objectives on the ground. With everyone in tow and team morale high, Eddie dials in a potent fireball attack, which successfully strikes and engulfs the gladiator, vaporizing it. "We are the Power Rangers, and we just saved you! ...Okay, bye." Vesper proclaims from the top of the Coliseum to the civilians below. The people of Rome cheer and celebrate their victory, but it doesn't last long for the Rangers, as Alpha 55 informs them that it's time to come back. The Griffin Thunderzord carries them all the way back to Angel Grove, and once there, Alpha teleports them back to the time ship. Zordon anticipates that there may be some temporal consequences as a result of the Coliseum being damaged, but the Hyper Force Rangers reassure him that they did everything they could to mitigate the damage and that Aisha helped immensely. Zordon permits Aisha to share a few parting words with the Hyper Force Rangers before she departs, and she promises not to utter a single word to anyone about meeting Rangers from the future. Marv offers Aisha the parting gift of a business card advertising gelato and suggests that perhaps Ernie from the Youth Center could look into offering a similar product. Chloe gives Aisha a Cheeseburger Candy Spaghetti Burrito. Jack shares a heartfelt handshake with Aisha, but just as Marv and Vesper try to immortalize the moment with a few snapshots, Aisha fades away as Zordon retrieves her. To keep the atmosphere from becoming sad, Jack jests about the size of the bathroom in Aisha's Zord. Finale (Part 1) Aisha later gets a call from Marv asking for help. She returns to help the Hyperforce Rangers in their biggest battle yet. While there she meets Andros (In Space Red), Gem (RPM Gold) Lina Song (S.P.D. Green) Merlin and Joe Shih (HyperForce Green) After the allies get caught up on the Hyperforce Rangers' exploits with "The Leader" and Vesper's current situation with being stuck inside Alpha 55, the group goes over the plan to stop "The Alliance" from altering history by using a hologram to trick "The Leader" into being blown up with explosives. Gem reveals that he has set up more explosives around the perimeter of the United Alliance of Evil meeting place as a backup plan while he builds additional explosives for the group to use. Andros decides to continue on as if he were still on his original mission to rescue Zordon while the Hyperforce Rangers go about their plans to stop "The Leader". Vesper puts Alpha 55 on speaker so that the rest of the group can hear him and prepares the hologram of Marv while the group teleports to the dinner meeting. As they prepare to make their move the Hyperforce Rangers notice multiple time ships appearing in the sky. At first the Hyperforce Rangers are confused, but come to an educated conclusion that these time ships are likely the ones stolen by "The Alliance" and not additional reinforcements from Time Force. The Hyperforce Rangers recognize "The Leader" as he approaches Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd. "The Leader" reveals his true identity to Rita and Zedd as their son Thrax. Before the Hyperforce Rangers can react to Thrax, Dark Specter appears. Dark Specter reveals to the United Alliance of Evil that he has Zordon prisoner and is draining him of his energy. Andros attempts to distract Thrax by trying to throw his hood over his head, but is grabbed by Thrax instead. Thrax impertinently proclaims his superiority to the crowd of villains at being the ultimate evil while the Hyperforce Rangers set off the perimeter explosives as a distraction and Chloe transforms into her Pink Battle Warrior form. Joe strikes Thrax in the back causing him to drop Andros. Merlin suggests to Marv that this might be the perfect time to launch the Marv hologram. Vesper grows increasingly annoyed at being referred to as Alpha 55, but eventually complies by launching the Marv hologram. Eddie and Jack reach Zordon and try to explain the situation with time being altered while trying to save him. Jack tells Vesper to quit wasting time by asking for wishes from Zordon and to scan him for making a potential Zordon hologram to use in the future. As one of the stolen time ships gets close to Zordon, members of "The Alliance" launch themselves toward Zordon. "Vespa" has Alpha 55's chest lower and blast one of "The Alliance" members sending him hurling off into space. Eddie and Chloe successively combine their power to freeze the lava draining Zordon's power. Jack attempts to expel the lava elsewhere, but fails. Chloe has Jack launch her in the air and she uses her Hyperion Bow to take out the remaining members of "The Alliance" coming towards Zordon. Zordon lends a little of his strength to Eddie to power up his Oceanus Trident. Gem and Goldar clash in a head on head battle, but Gem is dazed as he is knocked to the ground. Aisha tries to distract Goldar with a dance as Andros uses his Galaxy Glider to strike Goldar. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd discuss Thrax's potential to succeed and replace Dark Specter. Divatox and Elgar take cover under one of the tables as the various factions of the United Alliance of Evil are left confused in the chaos of the various attacks. Merlin lends his power to Marv to make the Marv hologram look more spectacular and distract Thrax. Annoyed, Thrax begins to drain the crowd of villains of their energy; killing Elgar, the Machine Empire's Royal House of Gadgetry and groups of Quantrons in the process. As Goldar is distracted by the Marv hologram Andros, Gem and Aisha do a combined pincer attack on board the Galaxy Glider to knock Goldar unconscious on the ground. Astronema keeps her distance observing the situation as Gem declares his victory over Goldar. Dark Specter confronts "Vespa" and Chloe in the middle of a conversation about Vesper missing her head of hair. Vesper remarks that Dark Specter is familiar to their deceased volcanic foe Velchanos. Eddie and Jack try to convince Dark Specter to destroy Thrax. Dark Specter does not trust the Hyperforce Rangers, but agrees that Thrax must be eliminated. As the Marv hologram continues to make a mockery of Thrax's abilities Dark Specter laughs at Thrax. Enraged, Thrax begins to absorb Dark Specter's energy. Marv and Joe attempt to boost Dark Specter's power. Thrax decides he has had enough and launches the full force of the energy back into Dark Specter's chest obliterating him. As Chloe quips about Dark Specter's death in retaliation for being silenced earlier by him Vesper decides to take this inopportune moment to ask why Eddie doesn't look at her in the same romantic way as "Vespa" despite wearing her best undergarments to get his attention. One of the stolen time ships swoops in and grabs Zordon with a gigantic claw. the stolen time ship attempts to pull Zordon inside as Eddie, Chloe and "Vespa" grab hold of Zordon, but only Chloe manages to maintain hold. The Hyperforce Rangers, Andros, Aisha, Gem, Song and Merlin unleash the full force of their attacks upon Thrax. Thrax attempts to absorb their attack, but becomes overwhelmed by the power. Thrax falls over in a massive explosion, unleashing a wave of dark energy upon Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, strengthening them. Rita and Zedd decide that a direct attack with their new found dark powers may not be wise without a plan and teleport away. The members of "The Alliance" on board the stolen time ship shoot Chloe off of Zordon's tube. As Chloe falls she calls upon her Phoenix Hyper Zord and attempts to break the claw holding Zordon, but accidentally knocks Zordon into the stolen time ship instead. Andros, Gem, Aisha, Merlin and Song decide to stay back and hold off the few survivors of the United Alliance of Evil as the Hyperforce Rangers escape to their time ship and chase after Zordon. Aisha thrashes Divatox like a rag doll while Astronema attacks Andros in which he gets sepeated from them. Season Finale The Hyperforce Rangers are unable to contact or locate Andros, but they manage to get hold of Aisha. Aisha begs for the Hyperforce Rangers to send her back to an earlier time before the dinner party took place from which she can warn Zordon, but the Time Force Rangers disagree stating that doing so would not solve problem currently at hand because time travel doesn't work that way. Alpha 55 teleports Merlin, Aisha, Song and Gem on board and the Time Force Rangers forcefully wipes their memories, despite much protest from the allies, in an attempt to best preserve what remains of the original timeline before returning them home to their original points in their timelines. Personality Aisha is a very big-hearted girl, with a strong body and mind. Aisha is very strong, but agile, and always finds time for her friends. She is shown to be very musical, and intelligent. Unfortunately, Aisha does not always apply herself to schoolwork, preferring the great duties of a Power Ranger instead. Aisha sometimes teaches karate in Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, but since she loves little children, babysits as well. Aisha is very courageous, and willing to take on any monster to save her friends. Aisha prefers to fight without her Zord, but usually has to anyways. Yellow Ranger - Yellow Ninja Ranger= After having received the Power of Ninja from Ninjor, Aisha is able to transform into the The Yellow Ninja Ranger. This form enables the user to use a multitude of ninja techniques. It seems, however, weaker than the standard Ranger form, as it is only used against Tenga Warriors, with the team always morphing to their standard ranger forms whenever a Monster appears. Arsenal *Yellow Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Underground Movement * Smokescreen * Mind Control - Metallic Armor= When the Yellow Ranger dons metallic armor, the white in her suit is replaced with a light silver coat and the yellow is replaced with a stronger more metallic yellow. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor }} Appearances ***Episode 9: Hogday Afternoon, Part I ***Episode 10/Finale: Hogday Afternoon, Part II * Power Rangers Zeo **Episode 38: "The Lore of Auric" * Power Rangers Dino Thunder **Episode 4: Legacy of Power }} Appearances in other media * A Yellow Ranger appears in Power Rangers Unite, though it is not specified if it is her or Trini Kwan. * An alternate version of Aisha with a slightly altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Mega Battle. * An alternate version of Aisha with an altered history appears in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios). *Aisha appears in the Twitch RPG Series Power Rangers HyperForce, with Karan Ashley reprising her role. Notes *Aisha is the first Bear Ranger (after receiving her Ninja Power). *Aisha is one of the two Rangers from when Jason, Zack and Trini were replaced to leave the show. The other being Rocky. *Aisha was written off the show because Karan Ashley decided she could not handle the production scheduling. Karan was promised 10 episodes but was given a lesser amount. To this day, she is still quite bitter about the circumstances. *Aisha's decision to stay in the African village left an unanswered time paradox in the series. While Aisha did in fact alter the time line, it seemed not to have changed history as it should have. As Aisha decided to stay in Africa to cure the hostile animals and grew up to her current age while there, in reality, when time was restored, she would never have arrived in Angel Grove with Rocky and Adam and would never had replaced Trini as the Yellow Ranger, and so would never have been sent to find the Zeo Crystal fragment to give to Tanya. **It is unclear if the Rangers should have any memories of her, as she would never have joined the team, or if their memories were kept intact by their ninja powers and, as children, they still remembered their adult lives, with the memories remaining unchanged after the timeline was altered. **All of this could be explained as the writing staff either not thinking deeply enough about it or simply not wanting to delve too deeply into it and thus confuse the viewers. **Aisha is the only Ranger from when Jason, Zack, Trini and Kimberly were replaced not to appear in an anniversary team up. Adam appeared in "Once a Ranger" and Rocky and Kat appeared in "Dimensions in Danger". **Though she does apear in 3 episodes of Power Rangers HyperForce which was part of the ''25th anniversary of the frnachise where she teams up with the Hyperforce Rangers. See Also *Daigoro Kumano - First Sentai Yellow replacement. *Maria Nagisa - First replacement for a female Sentai Ranger. *Jun Yabuki - First female Sentai Yellow replacement. *Miss Alicia - her great-great-great grandmother and '''Yellow Wild West Ranger'. *Trini Kwan - The Ranger she replaced as the Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. *Tanya Sloan - The Ranger that replaced her as a Yellow Ranger. References Category:Replacement PR Rangers Category:Zordon Era Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Female PR Rangers Category:PR Rangers without Morphers Category:Yellow Ranger Category:PR Feline-themed Rangers Category:PR Dino-themed Rangers Category:Ninja Rangers (MMPR)